Ao no Exorcist - Blue Blood
by VictoriaVQ
Summary: Rin is in love with Yukio. And Yukio is in love with Rin. And it's more than brotherly love. When they finally confess & make the deed, their relationship soars with passion and protectiveness. But what goes up must come down. Rated M for lemons, gore, incest, sexual/dark themes, & language. R & R if u love RinxYukio
1. Prologue

Ao no Exorcist - Blue Blood

Prologue

* * *

The midnight sky moved along peacefully accompanied by the darkened clouds. The moon shined; around it a thin shroud of iridescent white light. Rin stared at the moon, its face full of craters and peaks. Stars—grand and tiny—twinkled and danced before the people of the world. The breeze caressed his cheek with cold and slithered through each strand of his navy hair. The long tail that protruded from his lower torso wagged side by side, enjoying the quiet and peaceful night.

_Yukio must still be on that mission_, he thought to himself. It had been three days since Yukio left to handle a case in the capital of Switzerland. Being with his twin made Rin feel so cheery and pleasant; now that the battle with Gehenna was months into the past, things have only gotten better. But even so, without Yukio's presence even a beautiful night sky as this couldn't put Rin at ease. It wasn't because he was the eldest of the two and the eldest was supposed to worry for the youngest. No, it wasn't that. Rin wanted...no: he yearned for Yukio to be here. Ever since Rin and Yukio were small little things, Rin began to develop a secret feeling for Yukio. He loved the way he smiled and when he tried to smile through his crying—Oh! how he looked so adorable! Everything about Yukio was perfect: his hair, eyes, personality, voice. Yukio was Rin's beautiful angel. (how funny since they both are demons) However, Rin concealed those feelings inside him and never broke the shell that contained them. But lately, he felt as though he must before he could be taken away from him—before that dreadful day comes. With many enemies and Satan still out and amiss, death and loss can come at any time to snatch away the innocent. The older twin sighed. All Rin could do was wait for Yukio to return and when he does, he would reveal all his true feelings to the love of his life.

Rin kept staring at the moon and stars and in his heart, pounding, pumping the blood of love, he prayed to the god inside him that Yukio would return soon, safe and sound, so no moments, no matter long or short, could be cherished for as long as they can.

In Switzerland, Yukio and several other exorcists were preparing for a late dinner meal. The weather outside was atrocious, with the blizzard choking millions of heavy snow flakes that covered the ground, growing higher every day. Hopefully, Yukio thought, the blizzard with die down tomorrow morning.

While they ate, Yukio looked into the fire in the furnace. Seeing the fire, he suddenly remembered Rin. He must be sleeping like a pig right now, snoring and kicking his sheets off the bed. He smirked. How typical of his elder twin brother. Although Rin was clumsy and a bit of a knuckle head—scratch that. He is a knuckle head—a very strong and family loving one, especially to who was left of it, so much. Yukio, while taking in another spoonful of dinner, began thinking of his feelings towards Rin. He was admiringly strong, physically and mentally. He admired his elder brother for his strength and courage, though he was also very reckless; always willing to express himself in whatever means possible, allowing him to learn more from his mistakes. Damn, no wonder he's so strong and awesome.

Simply watching his brother do anything brought a wave of nostalgia over Yukio and filled him with happiness. Even more, he felt love towards him. It wasn't the love one feels towards a sibling—it was the essence of lovers. He can't imagine his life without Rin, even if he tried to. Rin was always there for him, giving him all the protection and love and affection a sibling could give. And the way he talked or slept or walked, it completely mesmerizes him. When Rin said he knew Yukio could become a doctor because he was smart and he believed in him, Yukio's heart fell for him. Rin had to be his; his one and only.

Yukio finished his last spoon and cleaned himself. Before hitting the sack, he looked outside in the snow. Although it was harsh outside, inside it looked soft and beautiful, just like Rin. Closing his eyes, Yukio slipped into deep sleep, his mind empty, but his heart pumped the blood of love and kept the image of Rin there like a tattoo.

The two lovers rested soon enough, awaiting to see each other, if not now, before they are to be torn apart forever.

* * *

_A/N: Greetings fellow readers! I hope you enjoyed this prologue for my Ao no Exorcist fan fiction. I've had it posted on my Deviantart account for a while and I've had suggestions to put this story on , so here it is! Please review, favorite, and follow! Let me know how I'm doing :)_

_-VictoriaVQ_


	2. Chapter 1

Ao no Exorcist - Blue Blood

Chapter One

* * *

Three minutes...

Two minutes...

One...

Riiiiing! Riiiiing! the alarm sounded.

Mr. Longdon stepped forward. His voice howled throughout the room as he spoke. "Put your pencils down everyone! The exam is over!"

Rin placed his pencil next to his exam and leaned back on his chair. He let out a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had done it. He finished his exam right at the last minute, answering every question with his full potential. "I guess studying for three days straight really paid it off", he said to himself.

The students began to file out of the class. Rin followed. As he walked up the aisle, a tint of soft blonde and sparkling eyes stumbled before him. A smile blossomed on her face and Rin predicted that she was confident too.

"Hello Rin!" Shiemi greeted.

"Hey Shiemi! How do you think you did on the exam?"

"I think I did good. I studied a lot, especially with Nii-san. He was very helpful." Shiemi then stopped for a moment. "Oh no! I forgot, I have to go buy my mom some sweet buns! I'll see you later, Rin!" With that, she sprinted out the door.

Once Shiemi was no longer present, Mr. Longdon called out, "Rin, may I have a word with you?"

"What is it? Am I in trouble?"

Mr. Longdon shook his head. "No, no. Nothing of that sort. I just wanted to tell you how amazed I am. You have made sufficient-no, exceptional progress since the beginning of the year. Almost half the year has gone by and you have become one of the top students at True Cross Academy, if not the best! I'm very proud of you." He pat Rin on the back. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Mr. Longdon." He sprinted out the door and headed to his dorm. Although Mr. Longdon had complemented him, it didn't mean anything to Rin. No compliments could match the words that flowed from his lover's mouth, a sweet voice of a rare flower hidden in the abyss of unknown. It was the voice of Yukio that would mean the world to Rin, a sound he could not bear without. The past several weeks of him gone had made Rin uncomfortable staying in the dorm at night. It was empty, cold, and lifeless without him there. A presence Rin missed more than he could ever admit.

As he walked across the field towards the building full of dorms, he spotted a figure at his dorm window. Rin stopped dead in his tracks, observing this mysterious being lurking inside his room. Who could it be? He remembered locking the door. Therefore, no one could have gotten inside. Unless…

Rin blew open the entrance door and raced with lightning speed up towards his room. As he sprinted towards his room, his heart began to race. The body began to feel an increasing heat. His chest was filled with a sensible tingling feeling. Could it be?

Not noticing he had passed his room, he ran backwards. Swiftly, he placed his hand on the door knob. He hesitantly opened the door, as slowly as possible, as if to cherish the beautiful scene that would lay in front of him. Once open, Rin's heart began to ache and his stomach twisted and turned into a thousand knots. A man stood next to his bed covered in a dark cloak from head to toe. His face barely showed, revealing what looked like a tattoo of a pentagram. He turned to face Rin with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rin Okumura. It has been quite a while since we've last met, don't you think?" Rin's body froze. He tried to force his legs to sprint down the stairs and out the entrance, but they didn't obey him. "What's going on?" he asked in his mind. "Why can't I move?"

With a flash, the cloaked man pulled out a sword. A mere second flashed before Rin's eyes, followed by large splattering of blood. The red liquid slowly moved, as if to tell Rin, "You are dying." He collapsed on his knees, choking on the blood building in his throat. Another swift move, the sword flew towards Rin's head. Everything turned into total darkness.

"Rin! Rin! Wake up! Rin!"

Rin shot out of bed, gasping, drenched in sweat. His eyes were as open as the clear sky. The muscles in his body became numb and shaking. He suddenly turned to the voice calling him.

"Rin…"

Rin didn't say anything at first. His mouth, dry as a desert, couldn't condense the words he wished to speak. After several minutes, he calmed down some and spoke in a shaky whisper. "I missed you so much."

Yukio stared at him for a bit. Then he sat next to Rin, putting a reassuring hand on his back. "I'm sorry I left you for so long, Nii-san. I wish I could have come earlier, but the mission was so tightly ordered, I couldn't find a way to return quickly." He looked at his brother, guilt building up in his chest. He thought to himself, "Why did I leave him behind to suffer alone?" He then spoke. "I'm sorry…with all my heart."

Rin shook his head and looked at his face. Tears formed in his eyes. "It's not your fault you were gone so long…don't blame yourself. But, it felt so…so empty without you. With no one to talk with on my personal time or help me with my home work. I guess I'm just not so used to it yet."

They both stayed silent for quite a while. The light in the room began to dim as the sun set below the horizon. The atmosphere was tense and unwanted.

Rin broke the silence. "Yukio…I have something I wanted to tell you."

Yukio nodded. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I…I love you."

Yukio stared at him, the expression that expressed nothing. Rin was hoping he would comprehend, but it looked as if he didn't. Yukio stood up and stood in front of Rin's bed, rubbing the back of his head. Then he turned to Rin, his face with the same expression. Rin felt the tears begin to fill his eyes. Unable to take it any longer, he leaped and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. They both fell to the ground with Yukio on the bottom. Rin looked down at his brother with a sober face.

"Don't you understand? I love you Yukio and I don't mean the brotherly love. I love you as a partner!"

"I know, I know", Yukio protested. A smirk blossomed on his face.

"You...what?"

"I know what you meant; you didn't have to explain it to me, because I love you too." He took both his hands and put them on Rin's cheeks. With a pulling gesture, their lips did what pilgrims do in prayer. They stayed there, locked together by mouth as one. After several minutes, they pulled apart, breathing sharply. The urge exploded and both men suddenly became obsessed with each other. They kissed, hugged, nagging each others lips and body to get closer and closer. The heat within the room intensified as the sun set and darkness conquered. Through their savage kisses and love bites, they managed to speak through their busy actions.

"Does that…mean…you love me…too?" Rin managed to ask.

Yukio bit Rin's collarbone, receiving a moan. "I loved you…since…forever." Yukio then flipped Rin so that Rin was on the bottom and he was on top. He unbuttoned Rin's school shirt, feeling Rin's perfect body all over. Rin gripped Yukio's chocolate hair gently, arching at his touch.

"I'll make you feel perfect tonight."

* * *

_A/N: Alright! Another one in the can! As you've read, I did a little yaoi in here, though you're not going to see any in-depth "action" between the two until future chapters (sorry to keep you waiting, fellow hard-core yaoi lovers :3)_

_-VictoriaVQ_


	3. Chapter 2

Ao no Exorcist - Blue Blood

Chapter 2 - the Perfect Night

* * *

Rin's hands gripped Yukio's hair tighter as his brother's kisses and licks began trailing from his neck down his abdomen. Oh, how those warm beautiful lips caressed each spot they touched his pale skin and the slick feel of his saliva, warm on instant touch and cool within seconds later—they sent pleasuring chills down his spine. Rin could feel the blood begin rushing to his head, making him feel slightly nauseous. But he did not care, for this night was starting off just right. And he wanted it to end perfectly.

"Stop", was out of the question.

Rin moaned loudly as Yukio licked his navel full and at the same time, teasingly rubbed his older brother's inner thigh. Again he moaned—this time, Yukio brushed his hands between his brother's legs, across the bulge protruding on the dark fabric. He sensed his brother's hard erection long before they had started their feisty fumbling of kisses, and him moaning at this touch sent heat down in between his hips. He'd have to do it soon, Yukio thought. He didn't know how much longer he could contain his love.

Suddenly, Rin reached for his pants and began unbuttoning and unzipping the flaps covering the swelling organ. Once the flaps were apart from each other, he slipped them off easily and threw them on his bed, along with his unbuttoned shirt, leaving his boxers exposed. Although this was an event where things are meant to get messy, the last thing Rin needed were some "dirty" school uniforms…and some "explaining" to do as well.

Geez, it's a pain when the teachers at True Cross Academy pester the students about why they hadn't worn their school uniforms. Shouldn't they be pestering about why they sleep in class and never show up on time instead? Like, seriously.

Yukio smirked at his older brother's actions. It looks like he learned his lesson. The last time he hadn't worn his uniform (due to the spilling of chemicals that could not be cleaned if stained on fabric), the consequences ended up being no sukiyaki for a month and three hour detention after school for a week. He chuckled a little, remembering what had happened back then. He had to admit, it was quite comical to watch his brother go through what he called the "worst time of his life." But he also pitied him and when he came home on Friday from detention, he'd slip his brother a small bowl of sukiyaki…a very small bowl.

Rin, as if reading Yukio's mind, kicked his knee upward with a smirk, brushing against the other bulge present in the room. Yukio gasped and his face blushed pink. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing your job?"

Yukio narrowed his eyes and a sly smile crept on his face. "I am." His hands gripped Rin's thighs as he spread the pale legs perpendicularly, making Rin's bulging organ almost pop up a little. Yukio eyed the bulge before the head of chocolate hair descended downward and began licking playfully against the fabric-covered swell.

Arching his back, Rin's lips let out a gasp. The hot saliva trailing across his organ and quickly turning cold sent an electrifying pleasure through his veins. He could feel his toes wiggle with excitement and his hands tightening in the brown locks to the point where he thought he might rip out Yukio's hair. Unexpectedly, Yukio put his mouth over Rin's covered member and with his teeth, bit the soft tissue.

"Ah!" Rin moaned. Against the wooden floor, he could hear his heart drum in his ears loudly. God, this felt so good.

After several bites and unparalleled amounts of moaning, Yukio lifted his head and slid the thin fabric down Rin's legs and tossed those next to the bed. His brother's member sprung up, thick, swollen, and positioned as if ready to torpedo into the sky. Rin looked at himself and blushed. He hadn't expected to be so "large". Yukio simply stared at the naked beauty in front of him. His black hair, pale skin, muscled chest and abdomen, not to mention the throbbing sex organ presented in front of him—everything about Rin was mesmerizing. It took him several moments to take it all in and realize that his brother was waiting, waiting for him to pleasure Rin in a way that would concrete their bond and fill it with love, passion, and understanding that would last for eternity. Swallowing, slightly nervous, Yukio began unbuttoning his shirt. Rin's hands suddenly covered his and instead of unbuttoning his own shirt, Rin did it for him. Without a word, Rin rid his brother of his shirt and pants quicker than any other person Yukio had ever seen, hinting that he was probably becoming slightly impatient with all this waiting. And that waiting had made Rin want his brother even more. Finally, Yukio only had his boxers. He removed his glasses and placed them on the nearby table. Then his hands moved to the lining of his boxers. About to slide them down, once again Rin's hands intervened and did it for him. Yukio was erected as well, and for a younger brother, Rin remarked on how much larger Yukio's organ was compared to his. "Hmm", he thought. "I guess he deserves to be on top." Feeling the organ, Rin began to lick it as if it were a Popsicle. Yukio moaned and arched his back. Rin felt the soft texture and hardened tissue with his tongue. Then he took the entire thing whole and began bobbing his head up and down. Soon enough, it was coated with his saliva. The demon twin relinquished the organ of his mouthing grip. Yukio's fingers held around Rin's chin and pulled his face closer until their lips collided into a passionate kiss. Pale arms wrapped around apricot skin as tongues clashed with each other, fighting for dominance. While they kissed, the two moved to Yukio's bed. Rin lay on the soft mattress while his younger brother was on top. The two after several moments broke apart and gasped for air.

"Oh Yukio", Rin said, almost like a whisper.

"Rin", Yukio replied. They saw the lust in each other's eyes. And it needed fulfillment—now.

Rin spread his legs as far as he could, with the help of the chocolate haired boy's strong hands. He aligned himself with the twin's small opening. "Rin", he said.

The dark haired boy looked at him. "What is it?"

"I don't want to hurt you, so let me know if the pain is too much, okay?" Rin nodded, smiling at his brother's concern for him. Yukio and his caring antics—it always made Rin smile and feel warm inside. The thoughts of his brother were cut off when the hard, slick erection pushed into the hole, expanding it painfully. Rin cried out as the sudden pain lodged itself into his abdomen. Seeing this, Yukio, despite his lustful wishes, decided to pull out of Rin. He didn't want to see his brother hurt, especially if he was the one inflicting the pain. Rin grabbed Yukio's neck and brought him down for a passionate kiss. Distracting him with kissing, he swung his legs around Yukio's hips and pulled him toward his body, pushing the erection back in. This surprised Yukio and before he could question his brother, Rin kissed him again, as if to say, "Just shut up". Their lips parted. Rin then explained, "I'm fine. It hurts, but I love it." He placed his lips on Yukio's neck and began to suck on it. "Make love to me", he said as he sucked.

Yukio complied and began to gently thrust in and out of his twin brother. Rin took his lips off of the apricot skin, leaving distinct red bite marks. He moaned next to his lover's ears while his arms straddled on Yukio's bare back. Each thrust began to move slightly faster and with each thrust, louder, longer, and more love-filled moans escaped the pale boy's lips, making Yukio's blood rush through his veins even faster. Rin's voice, he noted, was so sexy when he moaned. Wanting to hear more of Rin's erotic tune and give him even more pleasure, Yukio shifted his position slightly and thrust hard.

"Ah! Oh god, Yukio! Ah!"

Bingo.

Yukio kept his position stable and thrust into this new direction. Rin's moans and gasps became louder. The pain Rin had felt at first had disappeared into a swirl of immense pleasure. He never wanted Yukio stop. "Right there…right the—ah! Oh! Yukioooo!"

A hand found itself on Rin's member and began rubbing it fiercely while the other played with Rin's left nipple. He mouth toyed with Rin's right, biting and sucking the protruding piece of sensitive flesh. Rin's back arched further, his body filled with absolute bliss. This was everything he dreamed of. He would fantasize of his brother making love to him and now it was becoming true. With all this pleasure, Rin felt as though his heart might explode.

The lust-hungry sex organ continued to abuse Rin's prostate, ecstasy running through the beautiful lovers' beings. Soon enough Yukio felt himself coming close to his climax and so was Rin. Rin's hands found Yukio's face and their lips crashed against each other, the thrusts becoming faster, deeper, and stronger. With a sudden parting of lips—Rin's back arched until it felt like almost breaking, his entire body quivering, those luscious lips agape in bliss, and his head tilted backwards, the thick member still be rubbed by Yukio's hands shot out white, thick liquid that drenched Rin's stomach with semen and splattered onto Yukio's chest. As Rin ejaculated, the muscles inside his stretched rectum clamped onto the thrusting member inside, receiving a loud moan that escaped Yukio's lips. After several more thrusts, unable to hold his climax any longer, Yukio emptied itself inside Rin's rectum. The hot, slick liquid filled the canal and some dripped from the throbbing hole. Rin and Yukio gasped for air, their bodies spent, but their hearts overflowing with passionate love.

After removing his member, he licked the dripping semen from the entry and made sure to clean off the mess Rin made on himself. Rin offered to clean his brother and did the same. Afterwards, they tidied themselves in the shower and put the dirtied sheets to wash.

The two very tired and well spent siblings plopped onto Rin's bed and snuggled closely to each other. Rin yawned like a cat that had just awoken from a nap, mouth agape with tiredness…which reminded him: what happened to Kuro? He had completely forgotten about the presence of his cait sith, and now tried to remember where the feline demon had gone. The last time he remembered seeing him, which was yesterday, he gone off to see Shiemi at her mom's herbal shop. Maybe he's still there?

Rin shook the thought from his mind and focused on trying to sleep. But he couldn't. Of course, not after their first time engaging in sexual intercourse! He looked at Yukio and he too was having trouble sleeping. His brother's eyes were fixed on Rin and without realizing it until that moment; Yukio had been staring at him since they had dropped themselves in bed. The realization made Rin's cheeks flush pink momentarily. A happy smile crept its way on his face. "Yukio", he whispered. He nestled closer to his brother's chest, listening to the healthy beating in his chest and the even breathing that entered and exited his lungs. Inhaling, he could smell the lemongrass-green tea shampoo Yukio had used to clean his body. Rin normally didn't like scented shampoos and soaps, but the smell just seemed perfect for Yukio. He had to admit—it was intoxicating.

Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin's thin frame and pulled him close. "Yes, my love?" he whispered. He put his cheek against Rin's dark hair and kissed his temple ever so gently. The kiss made Rin snuggle even closer, and they hugged tightly, as if afraid of losing each other. Yukio loved Rin, and Rin loved Yukio. As long as they would be together, Yukio would look at his brother as nothing else but his one and only true love, someone of priceless value. Rin was his, and would always be his forever.

"I…I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world, Yukio. I don't remember exactly when, but ever since our days as kids, I always had feelings for you. And I was always too afraid to tell you." Yukio listened contently. "I thought if I told you I had feelings for you, my own brother, you might think of me as crazy or obnoxious, y'know, for liking a guy, especially a guy who is a sibling. I kept harboring those feelings inside and didn't know whether I should have told you or not. Well, I was going to tell you when you got back from Switzerland. And surprising of all, I didn't think you would love me back." Their eyes met. Rin felt a gap in his heart, a gap throbbing painfully to hear what Yukio had to say. He had just poured all his feelings to Yukio and now he wanted to truly see if his brother would do the same.

Yukio swallowed before answering. "I was afraid too", he started. It took him a few seconds before continuing. "I always had feelings for you, ever since I could remember from my childhood. I looked up to you as my idol, my hero, because you were always there to protect me and make me happy. And soon after, I realized after all the time we spent together that the love I had for you was not love between siblings, but that of a couple. I was afraid you'd see me as weak, weird, and disgusting if you had found out I loved you in such a way. But now…now that we know each other's feelings, I don't have to worry anymore. I now know, Nii-san loves me and I love him. That is what matters the most to me." Rin felt tears well in his eyes. Not wanting his brother to see, he hid his face in the mattress and let the tears stream from there. Worried, Yukio tried to lift his brother's face, but he did not comply. After several attempts, Yukio saw the tears flow down his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Was it something I said?"

Rin shook his head and wiped his tears away. "No, it's just that, I'm happy. I'm so happy that Yukio really loves me. I didn't want you to see my cry—I look very childish when I do that." He sniffed.

Yukio could but contain a chuckle. "No you don't. You look cute." Pink clouds formed on Rin's cheeks. Yukio leaned close to his brother's face and entangled him in a passionate kiss. Rin fluttered his eyes closed and let the adoration take over his mind. He need not worry any longer. Yukio truly loved him and that's all that mattered.

Nearly an hour later, after the many sweet kisses, hugs, and small chit-chats, the twins fell asleep in each other's arms, ready to take on the days that lay ahead of them.

Outside of their dorm room, a man covered in dark clothing eyed the two lovers from atop a nearby building. A darkening grin plastered on his face, making the pentagon tattoo stretch upwards on his face. He looked into the night sky, at the gleaming stars that were soon to be shrouded with clouds tainted of sorrow and misery. His plan had taken a completely different course, but worked out perfectly. Now that the two were entangled in each other's infatuation, he could put his next phase of the plan into action. He stood and reached into his jacket pocket, revealing a pocket watch. Flipping it open, the watch revealed a set of numbers written in a foreign script and a single hand that pointed upwards. He smirked as he remembered entering the boy's dream, almost having the chance to give the boy some real pain. Too bad that twin of his interrupted before he had the chance. Then he checked to make sure the sword was held fastened to his leather strap. With a whisper, "Verfliegen", the man dissipated into dust and disappeared into the dark night.

* * *

_A/N: There you go, yaoi lovers! Hope you liked the sexy action :P I have a long due absence for this story on my Deviantart account and I do feel that I seriously need to update the next chapter, so I will. Expect it to be posted by tomorrow or Thursday. Cheers!_

_-VictoriaVQ_


	4. Chapter 3

Ao no Exorcist – Blue Blood

Chapter Three

* * *

"They've begun to link, my liege. Now all we have to do is wait until the bond is established and solidified, and then we can move our plans to the next stage", a hooded figure reported. Standing across from him, another hooded figure stood, except the peak of the hood was much larger and only a glimpse of his goatee could be seen. The latter turned his heels and walked towards the large clear glass window, which overlooked the fortress and the surrounding land. The red of the nearby sea reflected and stained the sky crimson, as a result turning everything on the ground a sickening burgundy shade. Clumps of clouds wandered past, briefly hovering over the castle before disorientating into wispy trails of grey.

"Schmerz", the latter spoke, "I entrust you to keep an eye on those. Though their minds are clouded in rich pleasure, do not underestimate them."

"Absolutely, my liege. After all, they are the spawns of the Almighty Satan. I don't doubt they'll give us an easy fight—where's the fun in that?" he let out a dark chuckle.

"Watch your tongue, demon. I may be a King of Gehenna, but that does not stop Satan from hearing your spite or from killing you."

"Of course, my liege." The hooded man bowed before turning to leave.

"Don't play too harshly. Keep them alive."

* * *

_There was blood. So much blood…_

_Another explosion occurred, the blast ricocheting a fierce pounding through the ground, making Rin loose his balance and fall to the ground. His left leg had been gnawed through by those damn tiny sprites. Crimson continued to ooze through the makeshift cloth he wrapped around the wounds and, curse the devil! did the pain hurt._

_The half-demon tried to get into a standing position, only to be brought down again by a fierce wave from another explosion._

_"__Tch! Damn it Rin! Move before they catch you again!" he spat in his mind. His leg hurt so much his entire body went numb. It became harder to breathe, to see clearly, to think straight. Everything around him began to blur, becoming doubles. Then he heard a voice._

_"__Rin! Onii-san!"_

_The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Yukio?_

_Looking up and squinting against the dust in his eyes, his question was answered. Not twenty meters away from him was his younger brother, running towards him, gun at hand. He was covered in dust and dirt from head to toe. His face was mixed with tiredness and worry, but when Rin smiled back weakly at him, his eyes brightened. His steps became faster, almost desperate._

_"__Rin!" he cried out._

_"__Yukio!"_

_Just as his brother was closing in, a dark figure swooped down from the sky behind the exorcist._

_Yukio's eyes widened in fear; it was the hooded man._

_Suddenly a thick blade tore through Yukio's chest, piercing and destroying the life-giving organ. Another went straight through the back of the exorcist's head, the end protruding from the forehead, killing him instantly. In a swift move, the figure tore his head from his body. Copious amounts of blood shot out of the severed neck, straining the ground with splattered pools of dark red. The figure threw Yukio's head to the ground. Rin heard the sickening 'crunch' as his foot crushed the skull and brain, which splattered about the bloody mess._

_Rin's eyes widened to the point where he thought they would simply pop out. He screamed Yukio's name as tears trailed down his cheeks. No, this couldn't be happening. His Yukio couldn't be dead! This had to be a dream, it had to!_

_An agonizing scream, followed by a pained wail escaped Rin's lips. A sudden aching pierced his chest; his lungs felt as if they had been sucked dry of all air. The realization that Yukio was dead hit him hard. But it was the way that _demon_ killed him, his brother, his love. The way he defiled and mutilated Yukio's body was appalling, to the point where he felt the bile rise up his throat. His hands clawed at the ground, teeth clenched together in pure fury. His heart was broken into so many pieces, but that didn't mean he couldn't have his revenge._

_With his demonic speed, he whizzed towards the cloaked figure, his Kurikara ready to decapitate the bastard. But the enemy was fast as well. Metal clashed against metal, sending sparks about. They tried to make the other falter through sheer strength, but it seemed they both were equally as strong._

_Rin added more pressure, making the cloaked figure lose his balance slightly. Swiftly making a roundabout, the older twin swung his sword to attack the enemy's side. Again, the figure used his speed and swiped behind Rin, going for his spine. But their blades clashed once more._

_"__You're a strong one, demon", the figure commented with a smirk, his pentagram tattoo displayed at the side of his face._

_"__Shut up! I'm nothing like you! You monster!" Hot tears filled his eyes, but Rin kept them from falling._

_"__Monster, you say? You have the strength and physical finesse of a demon. Doesn't that make you a fearful creature? A monster?"_

_Anger boiled dangerously in Rin's veins. With a raging cry he swung at the demon multiple times, forcing all his strength into the swing of the blade. He kept slashing like mad, crying out each time he went to hit the bastard. But every time he struck, the demon struck back. The to-and-fro sword fight lasted several moments in stalemate, which only enraged Rin even more. He wanted this _thing_ dead, dead and gone. Scum like him didn't deserve to live, especially if they killed people like Yukio. His Yukio was gone because of this _thing_ and he hated him. Hated him so much if he had laser vision, he'd burn a thousand holes into the enemy's being he'd be obliterated from existence. But no matter how much he'd wish he have such power, he could only fight with Satan's power, which evidently wasn't strong enough to put this guy down. As for the cloaked demon himself, he simply smirked the whole time._

_Rin, having had enough of the stalemate situation, decided to active his flames and burn the demon alive. Just as he launched a beam of blue fire towards the enemy, the man disappeared and reappeared behind Rin. His katana came down. Hard. Rin screamed._

* * *

Shaking profusely, Rin sat up from his sleeping position drenched in cold sweat. His breathing became erratic, mirroring hyperventilation. He could hear the heightened pounding of his heart in his ears, which was three times his normal heart rate. Still recovering from his initial shock, he darted his head around him, surveying his surroundings. He was in his and Yukio's bedroom. He was on his own bed. The windows were cracked open to let in the shine of the sun's warmth. His clothes were discarded at the corner of the room, where it had been left last night. No sounds could be heard except for his fast breaths and beating heart.

Finally content that he was back in reality, Rin swallowed hesitantly and began slowing his breathing. So it was a dream after all. But…but it felt so real. The sounds, his body colliding with the ground, Yukio's voice, Yukio's blood…

Rin quickly covered his mouth before running out of the room and towards the bathroom. Throwing himself on the toilet, he released the bile that shot up in his throat. The sound of running footsteps suddenly came into hearing range; then a gasp.

"Nii-san! Are you okay?"

Yukio crouched beside Rin, placing a soothing hand on his back. Rin momentarily stopped vomiting enough to catch a breath before he felt more bile come up. Again, he heaved his stomach content into the toilet. Yukio rubbed Rin's back a bit before flushing the toilet and gently dragging his brother to the sink to wash his mouth.

Once Rin became somewhat stabilized, Yukio walked Rin back to their bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. Yukio began covering his twin in a warm blanket when Rin spoke.

"Y-Yukio", he started with a shaky breath. The brunette held onto Rin's hand, squeezing tightly. "Oh God Yukio, you're okay…" Tears began falling from his eyes, making Yukio both worried and confused.

"Nii-san, are you okay? Is something—" Before he could finish, Rin pulled his brother into a very tight hug, as if desperate; to make sure this truly was Yukio and not another dream.

The brunette was taken aback by the sudden action, but hugged his brother in return. He allowed the raven haired boy to cry into his clothed shoulder as he himself placed gentle kisses into Rin's hair. They stayed that way, cuddling in each other's arms until Rin decided to break the silence.

"I-It was a nightmare", he said. He swallowed before continuing. "There was a battle. I don't remember what it was, but I was injured. Then I saw you…and then…then…" The raven haired clutched his brother's shirt tightly. Yukio only squeezed him tighter. "A demon was behind you and tore your body apart. He mutilated you. I couldn't take it. We fought. I was so mad with rage that I couldn't think straight. I was about to attack, but he came behind me and stabbed and I woke up then. Just thinking of you…being dead…I just couldn't take it." Rin began sobbing again. "It felt like…like losing Dad again, except a whole lot worse. It was you I lost. And that completely destroyed me."

The exorcist placed another kiss on Rin's forehead before looking at Rin, eye-to-eye. "That's some scary dream. But remember, Rin, it was just a nightmare. I'll always be here with you. I'm never going away."

Rin released a shaky sigh before leaning into Yukio's shoulder again. True, it was a nightmare, but it was the same guy from his last nightmare—the hooded man with a pentagram tattoo. Maybe he was just stressed about the exams the whole week. Maybe he just wasn't getting enough sleep. Or maybe his dreams were telling him something. And if he had to guess, it probably had to do with this mystery man. Rin debated on whether or not to tell Yukio, but decided against it. Glancing at his brother's face he could tell the exorcist was worried out of his mind. He kept looking at Rin with concern and held him tight to his body. The older twin let out another sigh. It was probably just tiredness getting to him, and the aching he still had since the day he lost his old man. Maybe he just needed more sleep. Then things will get back to normal.

He suddenly felt his body being lifted and turned to face his brother with warm lips collided with his. His eyes widened for a moment before fluttering closed and welcoming his brother's kiss. He wrapped his pale arms around Yukio's neck as they deepened the kiss. Rin tugged on Yukio's lower lip, asking for entrance. When the latter complied, they fought for dominance, forgetting to breathe for a few moments. They separated to get some air, panting heavily and heatedly. Yukio placed his forehead on Rin's and their eyes gazed at one another, passion and lust sharply evident.

Yukio took a few breaths, relaxing his lungs and his now swollen lips and tongue but his mind traveled elsewhere. He wanted to help Rin forget the nightmare. Although it was just a dream, the way he described it was deathly scary. The exorcist couldn't imagine living life without his brother. Seeing the other killed mercilessly and unable to help was the worst fate anyone could go through. He knew if Rin was killed the same way, he'd blast the bastard to oblivion.

To get the older twin to think elsewhere, they had kissed, passionately, with warring tongues. But all the meanwhile, he felt as through Rin was hiding something. They had lived together long enough for Yukio to know his brother like a book. Although he was truly concerned, he didn't want to force Rin into doing anything he didn't want. Even after the kiss, Rin was still slightly shaky. And he only wanted to make the boy comfortable.

"Yukio…" Rin whispered.

"Rin…my Rin…" He closed his eyes and took in a breath; took in his brother's intoxicating scent—that _I'm Rin Okumura_ scent.

"Yukio, please, make love to me", he pleaded in a whisper.

The exorcist's eyes went wide. "A-Are you sure Rin? I mean, you just threw up—" Before he could finish, Rin pulled him down onto the bed and into another passionate kiss.

"I want you, Yukio. I want to feel you inside of me, to let me know that I'm not dreaming. I want to feel your presence…always."

Yukio placed a kiss on Rin's nose. "I'm right here, Nii-san, and I'm completely real."

"Then show me."

Yukio flipped them, so that he was on top and Rin was on the bottom. He removed his t-shirt that he threw on not so long ago and discarded his black boxers. His head moved above Rin's to place a chaste kiss on the lips before trailing butterfly kisses along his jaw line and neck. Rin's breath heightened with every touch. When he reached the nape of Rin's neck, he bit down, earning a moan from his twin. Next was the collarbone, which made his twin groan in pleasure. As Yukio focused his lips and tongue ministrations on Rin's upper body, he grinded his organ with the raven haired, a loud groan and moans escaping those swollen lips.

His pink buds became hard almost instantly and Yukio intended to make them even harder (if that is even possible). Using his teeth, he gently bit down on each of them while his hand pinched the other. Rin arched his back in pleasure, his mind soaring into the skies. Yukio's other hand went down and began stroking his brother's semi-erect organ, earning another moan from him. Yukio could feel the pre-cum on his fingers as he fingered the organ's head.

When Rin was swollen in certain areas of sensitivity, Yukio captured him into another passionate kiss before their eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as he entangled his tail with Rin's. Their tuffs met, circling one another as if in a dance of kisses. Pleasure radiated throughout their bodies as their tails continued to entangle and their groins grinded together.

Unable to take the tease much longer, Rin spread himself for his brother and welcomed his pleasuring organ with a scream of bliss. With every thrust, their tails erotically tangled in passionate love.

* * *

_A/N: Here's another chapter! I intended to leave the chapter dark and gloomy but felt that would be too cruel. So I added in the last part with them cuddling and kissing and doing their twincest thing. Wait, now that I think about it, that's actually kinda dark. Foreshadowing, creepy guy in a hood, Yukio dying, them making love like there's no tomorrow...yeah, you guys get where i'm going with this._

_Hope you liked this chapter! Tune in next week for the next chapter update! FYI if you haven't noticed, Rin was naked the entire time... :P_


End file.
